That is my nindo, My ninja way
by x Wacky Fairyx
Summary: When Kakashi comes back froms a mission he spots a strange girl just about to jump off a cliff. He doesn't get to her in time. But then a mysterious new sensei turns up the very next day. Sorry I suck at summeries, please read. AU, KakaOC
1. Cliff diving

**Hey this is a new fanfic I'm writing. So yeah, hope that goes well. Anyways this story is set in an alternate universe that's kinda mixed between our world and Naruto's...mostly Naruto's XD.**

**Oh and the number thingys in brackets means that there is a comment I wanna add but it is at the bottom of the chap. **

That is my nindo, my ninja way

Kakashi slid effortlessly through the shadows, alerting no one to his presence. He held a Kunai in his hand, poised to attack the first flicker of un-natural movement. He glanced to the side, checking that everything was clear.

"Ready at position B." A female voice murmured through the headphone that was attached to the side of Akashi's face, Kurenai.

"At position C" Another voice murmured, but this time it was male, Asuma.

"Ok, I'll give the signal...Now!"

Three people sprinted out from behind their covers, dressed in black to disguise themselves against the night, leaping from shadow to shadow. Finally coming to a stop just outside a clearing where a small campfire flickered, but what these ninja were focused on was the dark lump flopped on the ground, snoring, next to fire.

Kakashi gestured for Kurenai to go to the left and Asuma to go to the right. They crept quietly to opposite sides of the clearing, the man was surrounded.

"On the count of three, we attack." Kakashi whispered into the mike, it was barely audible but the others had been waiting for it.

"One...two..." the ninjas shifted onto their balls of their feet, making their reaction times quicker. (1)

"...three!" They leapt forward and raced towards the sleeping figure, unfortunately just as they reached him, he woke up, and spotted the shinobi coming towards him.

"What the-" was all he managed to say before one of them punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary Asuma?" asked Kurenai as she injected a sleeping drug, that would keep you out for hours, into the unconscious man. Asuma grinned and put a cigarette in between his lips. (2)

"Well it would have been a bit boring otherwise."

Kakashi snorted with amusement "No, you just wanted to get some action into your part of this mission." He stated matter-of-factly.

Asuma grinned guiltily before helping Kurenai pick up the man they had just targeted. They started to carry him off towards the direction of the leaf village, an easy current of conversation flowing between them.

Kakashi watched them disappear together, secretly thinking that there was something going on between them, before he pulled out he favourite book, _Icha Icha Paradise,_ and slowing making his own way home.

Kakashi was actually quite enjoying himself, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He instantly pulled out his kunai and put up his guard. (3) Creeping over to a nearby bush, he knelt down and looked through the leaves. What he saw made him frown in confusion.

Ahead of him was another clearing, except in this one, at one end, the grass turned into jagged rocks leading out to piece of equally jagged rock sticking out of the main body of rock, _the lip of the cliff_ Kakashi's mind registered the information. Beyond that was a giant drop. Altogether it looked like a dangerous, if not slightly deformed diving board. To add to the effect the moon was directly in front of this dangerous cliff. Kakashi was shocked by the size of it, it was enormous! _If you stood on the lip of the cliff, it would be like you could almost touch it. _He thought absent-mindedly, but the scenery wasn't what had made him frown. A cloaked figure was treading gracefully along the rough rocks, making their way towards the lip, and the drop. Kakashi couldn't make out who they were because he or she wassilhouetted against the moon.

The person jumped lightly onto the very edge of the lip, then swept the hood of their head before letting the entire cloak fall onto the ground around the mysterious persons feet.

Long, wavy hair cascaded down its owner's back, small wisps of hair being picked up by the slight breeze.

Kakashi watched in silence as the girl lifted her head to the sky _who is this girl? _He thought as she took step back but then he started, suddenly realising what she was going to do.

He hurled himself forward, running full pelt towards her, his unarmed hand reaching forwards. He tried to work up a yell, but he was too late.

The girl threw herself of the cliff into the sky, her arms raised as if she was going to fly and for a second Kakashi believed that she would, but then she started to tumble down. When Kakashi reached the edge, she was nowhere to be seen; he looked down at the forest of trees below him. _There is no way someone would have been able to survive that fall._

~x~

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by light shining in through the window. He closed my eyes again and thought about the strange dream he'd had. His head was still filled with thoughts of Missions and beautiful, yet strange girls who liked to throw themselves off cliffs, when he slid out from under the covers and perched on the side of his bed. He was just about to get up to stretch when he spotted something that made him stop in his tracks. He was looking at the only chair in his room, on it was a black cloak. He walked over to it slowly and picked it up, as soon as he touched it he couldn't help rubbing his thumb against the material

_Hm, silk. _He thought, sounding mildly interested in his thoughts.

_~Flashback~_

_Kakashi stood up and sighed sadly, with one quick glance down at the trees, he turned to go back when something brushed up against his foot. He stopped and looked down to see the cloak that the girl had left behind for some reason. He bent to pick it up, once he'd gotten it into the light he could see it was black, and had a large hood, both with dark green silk on the inside. _

_He looked at it for a moment before folding it up and placing it over his arm, waiter-style, and walking out of the clearing._

_~End Flashback~_

Kakashi sighed (4) and dropped the cloak back onto the chair. I would have to wait for later, because right now Kakashi was needed by a knuckle-head, an ice-cube and a girl with boy-obsession problems, and he was already late for it.

**How do ya like it? Please review!**

**(1)I'm not actually sure if this is true, but oh well.**

**(2)Bad Asuma! Smoking kills! **

**(3)Opposed to 'letting down your guard', Kakashi doesn't actually have a random guard around to protect him.**

**(4)Kakashi does a lot of sighing doesn't he XD **


	2. Meeting Kaori

**Hey! Sorry it has taken so long to update, but school work and my social life have completely taken me over for the past few....months is it? Also I found this chapter really awkward to write for some reason, so sorry is its crap. R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura fell back onto the soft ground, panting. Besides them, Kakashi lay in the shadow of a tree reading his book.

Naruto jumped up and pushed his face into Kakashi's, forcing him to pay attention to him "So how'd we do, hm? Hm? Hm?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, whilst Sakura muttered something about a certain knuckle-head ninja.

"Well, Naruto, I would tell you, but you seem to have your face pushed up to mine, as soon as you move, I will tell you." Kakashi's eyes didn't move from his book., he still didn't look up when Naruto moved back to sit cross-legged with crossed arms and a grumpy expression.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, how do you think we did?" Sakura asked, trying her best to look like a perfect-little student, not that she didn't get good grades or she did bad stuff behind her sensei's back, in fact the only reason she had tried to look like a perfect student was to get on Kakashi's good side and look good in front of _her_ Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi sighed and put his book back into his pocket.

"Well, overall, you've all improved, but that's not much of a statement. Seeing as last time, you messed up. But it seems like you're starting learning how to work properly as a team."

Naruto grinned widely, Sakura basked in her own pride and Sasuke 'Hn'ed before turning back to look off into the distance.

_They_ _may be learning to work as a team in training or on a mission, but they still aren't fully a team in real life, not with Sasuke always being cold and Sakura always hitting Naruto and being completely obsessed with Sasuke and Naruto being….Well, just being Naruto. _

"Well, I've got to go and do something, so bye." With that Kakashi disappeared with a poof of white smoke.

"I wonder where he was going." Sakura asked to the others but only to find that they weren't paying attention, so really she was speaking to herself.

**At Tsunade's Office ****(Can you call it that?)**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk staring glumly at two everlasting piles of paperwork.

_What I'd give for a break right now…_ She thought as she picked up her pen and started to read through the file in front of her.

…_or a drink. Ugh, why did Shizune have to find my last bottle. _She carried on reading for another 3 minutes before giving up completely and slumping back onto her chair.

She closed her eyes for a moment before marching up to the door that lead to Shizune's room.

"Wasn't Kakashi meant to be here five minutes ago" She snapped. Shizune just shrugged and said

"You know how he is."

Right at that moment a puff of white smoke appeared besides them, out of it appeared Kakashi.

"Sorry, I'm late, there was a big tree that had fallen down, so I had to help an old lady over it and….." he trailed off when he saw Tsunade's murderous glare.

"Don't lie to me Kakashi Hatake!" She barked.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Uh…."

Tsunade frowned angrily and gestured towards her office "Get in there" She nearly spat. As she stormed back into her room Kakashi shot Shizune a look as if to say _What's up with her? _Shizune smiled slightly before returning to her work.

Once inside Tsunade's office Kakashi started to inform Tsunade on how his mission went.

"…Was a tiny bit of trouble when we approached but Asuma took care off that, but otherwise it was performed without a flaw" He listed off in a lazy mono-tone voice.

"What was the flaw?" Tsunade asked with clipped words.

Kakashi sighed "The target woke up for a second before Asuma punched him unconscious, there wasn't enough time for him to take our details in properly."

She nodded sharply in response. Then a sly smirk crept onto her lips

"So how are Asuma and Kurenai getting on? What with being so close to one another for the week you were away."

Kakashi smiled slightly, getting the gist of things "Well they seemed to be getting on _very_ well." He answered thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Asuma.

_~Flashback~_

_Asuma and Kakashi were sitting besides the temporary campfire, Asuma was keeping watch and Kakashi was reading his book._

"_What do you think of Kurenai?" Asuma asked looking up from the flames he was trying to tame._

"_I think she is an intelligent and valuable team-mate, who is very skilled at genjutsu." Kakashi answered without looking up from his pervy book. _

_Asuma nodded then looked towards their sleeping team-mate._

"_I'm thinking of proposing to her" He said bluntly._

_Kakashi's eyes widened slightly but otherwise his face stayed neutral._

"_Good for you" He said, finally looking up and over to Kurenai's sleeping body._

"_How long have you two been lovers?"_

_Asuma blushed lightly at the use of the word 'lover'_

"_Ah, for a long time." He answered, blush fading._

_~End Flashback~_

_I'm amazed how they managed to keep it from us for so long, _Kakashi thought to himself as he decided not to tell Tsunade about that snippet of information.

"Hmm, that reminds me. I ordered some the sensei's to come to my office to meet a new-"

Tsunade was cut off by five puffs of white smoke, out of them stepped Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko and Iruka.

"It seems that these five are more punctual than you Kakashi." Tsunade commented before carrying on "As I was just explaining, I have asked you all to come here to meet a new college of yours. She has just transferred in and will be some of the genin's physical trainer."

Gai's jaw dropped to the floor,

"But, the youthful flames of youth still runs through these children. They have no need for a physical trainer for some of them have youthful sensei's who are capable of that job themselves."

Tsunade gave him a funny look before rubbing her temples "Yes Gai, it is true you can train them on taijutsu, but you have to concentrate more on the ninjutsu and genjutsu side of things, so I requested that we'd have someone to help them improve on the basics such as hand-to-hand combat."

Gai shook his head as if to clear it "Of course Tsunade-sama that was extremely un-youthful of me, as a punishment I will do a thousand squat-jumps and run around the whole village 500 times, whilst juggling swords! I swear on it!"

A twitch appeared on Tsunade's forehead and she clenched her fists. "There will be no need for that" She said through clasped teeth.

"So who is this new jounin?" Iruka asked quickly, before Tsunade could do anything serious. Shizune came up from behind him, obviously catching onto the fact they were steering the conversation away from anything too risky.

"Well, she is called Kaori Miki and she comes from the Village Hidden in the Caves-"

"The Village Hidden in the Caves?" Kurenai asked

"Yes, we hadn't heard of it either. Apparently they like to keep their existence low-key; anyway, she is a very skilled kunoichi and would be of great use to us. Not much is known about her personally though, other than she doesn't really like being inside for too long... and has a tendency to wander off...well, you'll probably find out yourselves"

Tsunade seemed to have calmed down by now because she started to walk over to one of the doors leading to her office. She poked her head round it, before turning back to face the rest of the jounins.

"Shizune. Where in Kami's name is she?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Shizune ran to the door and poked her head inside before emerging again, panic written across her face, and started to run around looking for the missing kunoichi.

"Gah! I told her not to go anywhere! Why did she have to disappear now!" She screeched to herself as she rushed about, soon everyone but Kakashi had joined in the search. Which was pretty pointless as only Tsunade and Shizune knew what Kaori actually looked like.

Kakashi leaned back against a wall and started to read.

"Hey, what _are_ they doing?" a rich voice asked from behind him. Kakashi turned a page and carried on reading.

"They're searching for someone" He answered back.

Whoever was behind him made a noise of understanding. Then there was a moments silence before:

"Who are they looking for?"

"You" Kakashi said and continued with his reading. The person made a small 'Oh' noise before they started to move about.

Finally, deciding to see what this mysterious Kaori Miki looked like, Kakashi turned to see a woman about 20 hanging upside down from the window, only half of her visible. He suspected that her legs and hips where on the roof above and she was just leaning over to look into the room. He watched her as she disappeared only to flip herself around, landing on the sill of the window.

She jumped into the room cheerily yet still strangely elegant. Tsunade turned and growled at her, she waved back.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Care to tell us where you were?" Tsunade asked, her eyebrows raised in an annoyed manner (1).

Kaori's smile turned sheepish. "uh, on the roof" At Tsunade's look she carried on "I was getting really bored and the weather was really nice and you didn't really need me so I thought 'Why not?' so I ended up on the roof, besides you know I don't like being inside for too long, its boring and stuffy." Tsunade grunted in reply and returned to her desk.

The jounin (and chuunin) looked at Kaori, taking in her appearance. She was about 5 foot 9 and wore a skin tight darkish green tank top that ended just above her belly button with a baggy brown over-top that slide off one shoulder (showing the strap of the tank top) that ended a bit above the green tank top (2). She also wore black short shorts, with a black forehead protector slung askewly around her hips- it showed two vine-like lines intertwining. On her feet she had leather knee-high boots that had loads of buckles that clunked went she stepped or moved her feet (3). Around one thigh she wore the typical weapon holster (attached with bandages) however instead of the normal waist pouch she had a more circular version made out of dark brown leather with draw-strings. Finally, she had javelin-like weapon strapped to her back that looked like it was made out of bamboo. She had an angular elfin face with a wide smiling mouth (that seemed to be permanently stuck in some sort of amused smile) and crazy windswept dark chocolate brown hair with a fringe with strands sweeping down across her forehead (4). But the oddest thing was that her eyes and bridge of her nose were completely covered by bandages, like she had a Venetian mask on without any eye holes (5).

All the people in the room (minus Tsunade and Shizune) wondered how she could see.

Breaking the silence Kurenai asked "If you don't mind telling me, but are you blind?"

Kaori chuckled in response, taking her hands out from behind her back to explain, showing the rest of them the black ribbon that was weaved and intertwined across her hand and fingers and down her wrist of her right hand. The two long ends waved about as she gestured with her hands.

"Nah, I can see perfectly well... well not perfectly with these bandages, everything's darkened and more blurred and I can't see minor details all too well, but other than that my vision is completely normal. But, it's hilarious when someone thinks I'm blind and does something they think I can't see, when I can." She grinned mischievously.

_Great, another pranker_ Kakashi thought to himself as Iruka asked why she had them on then.

"It's a self-punishment." She said firmly, ending the conversation. Everyone looked slightly shocked and stumbled into the introductions of themselves.

Kaori cringed at Guy's introduction, what with him exploding at her with a giant rant about youth and other youthful things. When it got to Kakashi he didn't even look up from his book (which he'd started again reading after a quick glance at Kaori).

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and the rest I don't feel like telling you." Everyone sighed (except for Kaori who raised an eyebrow, but let it go).

Tsunade then slammed her fists down on the table causing most of the things on it to fall off.

"Yosh! Introductions over, leave and carry on with what you were up to. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Kaori be at training ground 9 at precisely 2pm, so Kaori can meet her new students. Don't be late, I'm already grouchy. Now, I want someone to stay behind and help me with my work." Kaori's face turned to that of disbelief as everyone turned to look at her.

_Oh hell no! _She yelled internally. Externally, she leapt backwards out of the window whilst expressing that she had "Things to do, stuff to see" before completely disappearing.

**Bah! That description of Kaori was awful :( Anyway I hope you liked the rest of it. Please Review!**

**(1)Paha, that sounds really posh, but I didn't know how else to put it**

**(2)the over-top is kinda like the top half of Temari's dress in the Chuunin exams**

**(3)Think buckled fem. pirate boots**

**(4)Kaori's fringe is like Shizune's**

**(5)I know that these people probably don't even know what a Venetian mask is but I didn't know any other way of explaining it, besides knowing Kakashi, he probably does know what a Venetian mask is.**


End file.
